


Asking Her Out

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Fluff, Awkwardness, F/F, First Crush, Flower Language, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Love Confessions, Lumity, Wholesome Lumity, for my good friend Sephie, i love how this is an established tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: Amity finally plucks up enough courage to ask Luz Noceda out. Wholesome Lumity fluff.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 238





	Asking Her Out

**Author's Note:**

> my first lumity fic, yay! Because who doesn't love lumity fluff? Hopefully first of many. As always with all my work more feedback equals more content for the fandom and/or ship. Comments and kudos make the world go round :) Enjoy!
> 
> Notes: Amity being a gay disaster, wholesome fluff, flower language, Hooty being Hooty.

Amity took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Okay Amity, you can do this. Just walk up to her, give her a smile and the flowers and ask her out."

She gripped the bouquet of roses she'd bought not half an hour ago, and tried to will herself into a state of calm. Taking several deep breaths to achieve something resembling calm.

When she was ready – or as ready as she was going to get – she stood up straight and marched up the path to the Owl House. Knocking on the door and doing her best to hold her nerve. Though it was doing its darndest to run away screaming.

She was doing a pretty good job of holding it, too. Until that wretched owl tube Hooted loudly, meaking her almost leap out of her skin. Almost.

"HOOT HOOT! Password please!"

"Gaargh!"

"HoOoOot! That's not a proper password!"

Amity growled, frustrated her composure had been so easily rattled.

"Hooty! Let me in! I need to see Luz!"

"Alright, alright! Jeez. You sure are angry today, Amity."

Amity frowned at the infernal owl tube as the door opened, allowing her to walk inside.

"Luz?" she called out. "Are you here?"

"I'm coming!"

Sighing and gripping the flowers tightly, Amity steeled herself. Luz _had_ to know how she felt about her. She just hoped it wouldn't end in rejection and the ruining of their new friendship. Amity didn't have many friends as it was. She didn't need to push another one away like she'd done with Willow.

"Amity, you're here!" Luz grinned as she came running into the room, quickly wrapping Amity up into a tight warm hug. Making Amity's face heat up.

"H-hey, Luz."

Luz gradually released her and stood back, taking in the sight of her.

"Wow, you look _nice!"_ she smiled, looking at her pretty summer dress. A very un-Amity like summer dress. "Well, you always look nice. But today you look _especially_ nice!"

"Do you like it?"

"It's so pretty!" Luz sighed, smiling. "Do a twirl for me, I wanna see!"

Amity felt her cheeks heat again, but still she smiled and twirled on the spot so Luz could get a good look at her outfit. A white affair patterned with pink flower blossoms.

"I wanted to try something different," she admitted shyly. Brushing a lock of green hair behind her ear to hide her awkwardness.

Luz just smiled and nodded approvingly. "Well, it's definitely workin' for you girl, because you look _so_ fine!"

"Thanks, Luz. I'm... glad you like it."

Amity stood there, smiling and blushing like an idiot for a few moments until she remembered she was holding the flowers. "Oh! I got these for you!" she blurted out, probably a little too loudly for indoors, and thrust the bouquet into Luz's unprepared arms. Her face on fire as she watched Luz's brain slowly catch up with what just happened. But when she did catch up, she smiled sweetly.

"Aww. Roses. My favourite. You got these just for me?"

Amity swallowed. "Ye- yeah. I... thought you'd like them."

Luz sniffed the bright red roses. "Well, I _love_ them. Thankyou, Amity."

Amity blushed again. "They mean 'love' in the flower language. I don't know if you have anything like that in the human realm, but here we buy flowers to express our emotions. Although I suppose I should've used red tulips as a declaration of love, but I felt the roses were better."

Luz smiled back at her. "Aww, that's really sweet, Amity. I just adore your message of love."

"A-about that..." Amity added, keen to stop Luz before she ran off to get a vase and glazed over her message. Though it was taking all of her strength not to collapse into a blushing, incoherent mess right now. "I... I want to tell you something."

"Okay. I'm listening." Luz stood quietly and waited, allowing Amity a few seconds to gather her courage. To steady her shaking fists and her trembling nerves and try to remember how to speak.

"Luz, I... I've liked you for a little while now, and, um... I l-love you. Like a lot, actually." She blushed redder, and laughed just out of sheer nerves and awkwardness. Why was it so hard to say you loved someone?

"Amity..."

"S-s-so... w-will you go out with me, Luz?"

Luz blinked slowly, taking in all this new information. But after a few quiet moments passed, she gave a soft smile that morphed into a large grin.

"What kinda question is that?"

Amity flinched. "Huh?"

"Amity, of course I'll go out with you! After Willow and Gus clued me in on your feelings for me, I've been waiting for you to ask. I'd love to be your girlfriend. I love you too, Amity."

Amity could only stand and stare at her. Now it was _her_ brain doing the catching up.

"R-really?" she smiled, hopeful. "You will?"

"Of course!" Luz beamed. "Now c'mon," she grinned, wrapping an arm around Amity's waist and giving her a peck on the cheek. "I wanna take my new girlfriend out on the town."

Amity smiled, still blushing, and allowed her new girlfriend to take her out on their very first date.


End file.
